Promise
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Revelations AU. YAOI. Desmond, Shaun, Lucy and Rebecca encounter uncharted horrors. Juno has a dark fate in mind for one of them-and its not who you expect. Heartache, adventure and discoveries await in a land of memories.


**This is originally being published on DeviantArt. Find future chapters in my DeviantArt gallery. Under the name MewMewShia.  
><strong>

**Warning: This begins at the end of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. This adventure contains boy's love. If you're allergic to the thought of men loving each other, please take your leave. Remember: you are in command of your eyes.**

**The featured version of Brotherhood's ending is NOT CANON.**

**This adventure will constantly be inspired by Assassin's Creed: Revelations. Other sources of inspiration are ariat, RandomStarvingArtist, saixkos-mos and AvocadoPolymath.**

_

_I've fallen...and I can't get up._

_That's **not** a line I ripped out of a textbook. My life's become so fucked up, it's hard to tell whether I'm walking on solid ground, or on **water.** I've been living in one of those Summer blockbusters the last couple of months, and things have been wickedly **bizarre.**_

_I'm even in the middle of my own love story. My own damn love story._

_I bet you already know who I am. So my adventures are probably pretty clear to you, **but** I'll give you a quick recap. Name's Desmond Miles, I used to dish out Martinis in Vegas, and here's where the parade comes in. I'm related to not one but **two** legends. Assassins, to be precise, **and** I'm humanity's last hope._

_That's right. The world's kinda not in the best shape right now. The last time a lot of you walked out on me, I was on Vidic's heels-ready to kick his ass into the year 4015. The gang and I did more digging in uncharted territory, we ended up in Monterrigioni, I fell madly in love and BAM-the world's using a one-way ticket to destruction, Vidic clocked out-_

_And I've forgotten how to breathe._

_I'm being pulled in twenty different directions. I'm well on my way to breaking, guys, and there's no turning back. My heart's stolen, and my crazy-excuse-of-a-life whipped the carpet from underneath me a pretty long time ago. I'm on the verge of falling apart, sitting in the middle of the ocean without a single paddle. Hell, I don't even have a freakin' **boat.**_

_I've fallen, I can't get up, and Hell if I know which way to turn._

_

Warren Vidic was Abstergo's chieftain, respected by those with equally diabolical hearts.

He was a man of strength, witty sarcasm and devilish charm. He channeled inhumane energy into the labyrinth that was Abstergo, working his unholy magic over thousands of innocent souls. Those that feared him believed him to be invincible. Immortal. Powerful and unbreakable.

Warren Vidic was no longer able to draw breath, sleeping in a pool of his own blood.

**She** was responsible for his death, **not** Desmond Miles. Although ripping the life out of Vidic's lungs was Desmond's dearest dream, his dream would unfortunately never come true. Juno's wrath swept through the Hellhole that was Abstergo, determined to erase ignorant marks of mankind. She burst onto the scene, dismissed Vidic with a mere wave of her hand, and cut into Desmond's rescue mission. Aided by his beloved Lucy and Rebecca, he rushed into Abstergo quite a few hours ago-

Hoping to catch the thief of his heart.

Life was a violent blur, threatening to tear out the eyes of its participants. The bartender and his friends could hardly breathe, trying so hard to keep up with the spiral their life had become. Inside their sanctuary, life had been a colorful, vibrant canvas of magical emotion. Sure, things were difficult, but they were **together.** They were safe. United. Able to create and cherish precious memories.

They were currently on the edge of fate, and **couldn't** turn back.

The Assassin and his family managed to tear Shaun from captivity, but **none** of them knew where to turn next. The historian was at Desmond's side, breathless, frantic. His clothes were soaked by water and by blood, Lucy had him by the arm-the ground was trembling, Rebecca and Desmond were ready to pounce-

And all were breathless.

Vidic's killer was before them, emitting rays of vicious, golden light. Shaun, the person Desmond so desperately wanted to see under an entirely different set of circumstances, had eyes as wide as the silver moon. The Assassin had to exert every inch of willpower to refrain from embracing him, because he had to be ready. Had to be ready, just in any case Vidic bounded back, or some other bastard wanted to hurt Shaun. Had to be ready. Had to be-

_"Foolish mortals! How dare you draw breath, and defend the herald of an unholy age?"_

The world beneath their feet wouldn't stop trembling. Heaven had turned infinitely black, the blood of Abstergo's chief was flowing-

_"Bow now, ignorant wretches! Refrain from treading upon eternal devastation! Do NOT cast this world into black torment!"_

Rebecca bristled, gripping her firearm. Heart pounding, she peered into Juno's eyes with flashing, fiery eyes of her own. "Look, what in the **Hell** are you talking about, you old hag? Stop talking in riddles and get on with it!"

_"I speak of the beast you protect! If you allow that wretch to cross forbidden lines, all will be lost!"_

Desmond stiffened, eyes emitting primal, subterrenean wrath. "Look, lady. We don't know **what in the Hell's gotten under your skin! You've done nothing but spout off shit about how you and I are related! Cut the crap and explain yourself!"**

Lucy squeezed Shaun's arm, Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Juno-Desmond gritted his teeth, seconds away from exploding-

Shaun was scared, so scared-silent, breathless-

Juno shook her head-

_"So you do not know. The cross darkens the horizon, ignorant one, and the scales MUST be balanced."_

Lucy drew breath, as if she had suddenly emerged from ocean depths. A wide-eyed Rebecca reeled back, Shaun's eyes begged Desmond for comfort, love, **help-**

_"Take him NOW! Relieve that unholy wretch of his life, and save humanity!"_

The cry of a wounded, heartbroken wolf tore itself from Lucy's throat. Rebecca threw her body out at Desmond, savage red light flashed in the raven's eyes-white light stole her vision-

And when that white light cleared, everything stopped. Time, breath, life-all of it.

There was light, so much golden light. Juno was present, hovering above all-

And Shaun Hastings was in Desmond's arms. "It is done," the golden goddess said, and vanished as a leaflet on the wind. Four mortals were left to themselves, breathless. Helpless. Without a map, without breath, without-

**Light.**

Desmond stared at the bundle in his arms. He stared at the one he so desperately wanted to breathe with. Stared at the one he so desperately loved, cherished and needed. The blood of his other half, the only creature he had ever loved, dripped from his Hidden Blade.

And from that point on, he knew only pain.


End file.
